User's Win Counts
Info User's Win Counts is a page that counts the wins from every user in User's Drag Rush. The amount of wins are calculated and are divided by the amount of seasons they were in. This can be used to determine who is the best player in User's Drag Rush. There will be 2 categories (More Planned ATM), Average Scoreboard where everyone is included, but is instead divided into an average and a Winners Scoreboard where winners are only included. Quick Note: I don't count anything but wins, so this is probably heavily inaccurate lmao Another Quick Note: I'm counting every win you have and dividing it by the number of seasons you are in for EVERY '''scoreboard. Average Wins Scoreboard '''1st: Tooskinny4u: 1 season, 4 wins, avg: 4 2nd: Dislexyc: 4 seasons, 13 wins, avg: 3.25 3rd: Dominique DaVine: 1 season, 3 wins, avg: 3 4th: Ori : 2 seasons, 5 wins, avg: 2.5 5th: MizVanjie17: 3 seasons, 7 wins, avg: 2.3 6th: Ronin: 4 seasons, 9 wins, avg: 2.25 7th: mmatthewmatixx: 6 seasons, 13 wins, avg: 2.16 8th: Skinnytittykeisha: 3 seasons, 6 wins, avg: 2.0 9th: Karelos: 9 seasons, 5 wins, avg: 1.8 10th: A7777: 2 seasons, 3 wins, avg: 1.5 11th: Plastiquerose: 4 seasons, 5 wins, avg: 1.25 12th: Kaiko: 5 seasons, 6 wins, avg: 1.2 13th: KvngDragon: 6 seasons, 7 wins, avg: 1.16 14th: Khonarh 11 seasons, 10 wins, avg: 1.1 15th: Chililily: 1 season, 1 win, avg: 1.0 15th: ChurnaLee: 1 season, 1 win, avg: 1.0 15th: LilVanjieKween: 1 season, 1 win, avg: 1.0 15th: MsJackpot: 1 season, 1 win, avg: 1.0 19th: BenDeLaChrist: 6 seasons, 5 wins, avg: 0.83 20th: Karlm2: 6 seasons, 4 wins, avg: 0.75 21st: letspartybitches: 4 seasons, 3 wins, avg: 0.66 22nd: Jakefear18: 4 seasons, 2 wins, avg: 0.5 23rd: MizKizzie: 4 seasons, 1 win, avg: 0.25 23rd: Karbdashian: 4 seasons, 1 win, avg: 0.25 25th: FalcoLombardi99: 10 seasons, 2 wins, avg: 0.2 26th: Chechuletive: 7 seasons, 1 win, avg: 0.14 27th: Lildrummerboy: 5 seasons, 0 wins, avg: 0.0 27th: BasicallyDani: 1 season, 0 wins, avg: 0.0 27th: nicole: 1 season, 0 wins, avg: 0.0 27th: viante: 1 season, 0 wins, avg: 0.0 27th: PinkDragDiva: 1 season, 0 wins, avg: 0.0 27th: Lethargic Yuki Co.: 7 seasons, 0 wins, avg: 0.0 27th: Zeebem10: 2 seasons, 0 wins, avg: 0.0 27th: TheElementTheif: 5 seasons, 2 wins, avg: 0.0 27th: Cloutdora: 1 season, 0 wins, avg: 0.0 27th: TheFanzySimShows: 1 season, 0 wins, avg: 0.0 27th: CocoMontrese: 1 season, 0 wins, avg: 0.0 Winners Scoreboard Top 3 1st: Tooskinny4u: 1 season, 4 wins, avg: 4 2nd: Dislexyc: 4 seasons, 13 wins, avg: 3.25 3rd: Ori : 2 seasons, 5 wins, avg: 2.5 Top 5 4th: MizVanjie17: 3 seasons, 7 wins, avg: 2.3 5th: Ronin: 4 seasons, 9 wins, avg: 2.25 Top 10 6th: mmatthewmatixx: 6 seasons, 13 wins, avg: 2.16 7th: Skinnytittykeisha: 3 seasons, 6 wins, avg: 2.0 8th: Karelos: 9 seasons, 5 wins, avg: 1.8 9th: Kaiko: 5 seasons, 6 wins, avg: 1.2 10th: KvngDragon: 6 seasons, 7 wins, avg: 1.16